


Quarter After One

by applexofmyeye



Category: Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applexofmyeye/pseuds/applexofmyeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew a game of pool could get her into this much trouble? Certainly not Melissa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost All Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serpetinefire1 (serpetinefire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpetinefire/gifts).



> This was written for Vickih. I'm not sure it is quite what she asked for, but hey! It's something. Don't worry. I have not abandoned my other McReedus fic, My Only Know How. It is just on a temporary hiatus until I can find the right way to get where I'm going.

They'd gone out with a group as friends. They were all friends. Eventually, most everyone begged off, exhaustion being the culprit. But not Melissa. She was enjoying herself. She'd pocketed quite a few dollars as the others lined up to go against her at the pool table. And one by one, she had knocked them all down.

All except Norman. He was taking his time. Lining up each shot perfectly. And just when she thought he was about to take it, he straightened up, eyeing the angle of the cue ball and the six ball once again.

"Alright, Reedus. We're the only two left, and this joint won't stay open all night. Not even for you. So shoot - or let’s call it a game.” Then she reached out to give him a friendly pat on the hiney. At that same exact moment, he turned too quickly for her mind to register. Her hand gave him a quick pat alright. Dead center against his crotch. She couldn't explain the next action as she cupped her hand and gave him a slight squeeze.

She wasn't sure which of them was more red, but she was ever the cool cat. She cheekily replied, "Just giving you some encouragement to hurry it up." Her tongue promptly hid in her cheek as she tried to keep a straight face.

His cheeks flamed even darker. He had no control of his body at this point. He had hardened in his jeans. His mouth fell open then closed.

And Melissa lost it. "Damn it, Norman. You look like a fish out of water. S'matter with you?" She all but giggled. She had to put her hand to her mouth to stifle the snort that followed it. Her eyes widened. 

He wagged a finger at her. "That was a cheap shot, McBride. We'll call it a game, alright, but I won." Seeing her about to protest, he put his finger up and wagged it again. "On account of you interrupting my game with your womanly wiles." 

Her hands flew to her hips. "I beg your pardon?"

He winked at her. "You heard me fine, McBride. So I win, right?" He started to lay his pool stick across the table. A shit eating grin spread across his face.

"Fine," she huffed, throwing her hands in the air.


	2. Happens All the Time

Norman walked her slowly to her car with his arm slung over her shoulders. A cigarette dangled from his lips. The night had started out one way, but had completely changed direction. Now he was second guessing himself with every step he took. He wasn't sure what she'd expected with that stunt back there, but he knew what he wanted. 

Her lips were dry as her nerves took full effect. Something had changed, but she wasn't sure if it was a welcome change. She paused with her hand on the handle of her car door and then turned to face him. "Norman, really. I am sorry about back there. One too many beers and not enough to eat. I lost my head, and I crossed a line..."

He shook his head. "Don't." He stepped slowly into her space. He gave her plenty of time to stop him. He tossed the cigarette to the ground, crushing it with his boot. He pressed her gently against the car and kissed her cheek first, then her lips.

The taste of cigarettes and whiskey on his breath intoxicated her. The kiss deepened. Her hands moved to his hips as his arms went around her. 

It was a dangerous game to play out in the open, and she knew that. Her hands slid up his chest, pushing him back slightly. Her head tilted as their lips parted. "Come home with me?" The words were out before she could stop them. Her hands had slid back to his hips. She found herself gripping his t-shirt like a lifeline. 

His heart was pounding inside his chest. Her soft lips had caused a tingle to linger on his. He nodded slowly. "I’ll follow you on the bike." He tipped his head toward it. He was grateful she suggested her place. It was closer and he'd have less time to second guess what was going on.

She let out a shaky breath as she leaned in quickly to peck his lips. "Please be safe." She would never dare to ask him to change his ways, but that motorcycle of his sent a shudder of fear up her spine. "Promise?," she asked him.

"Promise," he answered. He gave her a smile then hugged her.

~ - - ~

Melissa killed the engine of her Chevy and stepped out from behind the wheel just as Norman pulled into the small space left in her garage. She hit the button to lower the door and gave him a shy wave. She didn't know why, but this felt both surreal and right all at the same time. "Coming?"

Norman removed his helmet and nodded. "Sure thing." He slid off the bike, adjusted his clothes and followed her through the door. They were greeted with a bark and a tail wag from Lincoln. "Hey, buddy. How's it going?" He scratched the dog’s ear and patted his head before he followed after Melissa into her kitchen.

"Want a drink? Sorry. I don't have anything stronger than lemonade and sweet tea." She opened her fridge to pull out the jug of lemonade. "This is pretty good. Found a recipe online a few years back and I love it. Won't drink it anywhere but home now."

He nodded. "Sounds good." He looked around her spotless home. "Maybe I should hire you to clean my trailer." He rubbed his hair out of his eyes and leaned against her counter. "Some of the stuff I am given..." He shook his head and chuckled. "I appreciate the sentiment most of the time, but some of it is so crazy." 

She smirked a bit. "I can imagine." She poured them both a glass of lemonade and handed one to him. Their fingers lingered as they touched. She took her glass and put it to her lips for a quick sip. It was both tart and sweet. She smiled up at him. "Like it?," she asked.

He hadn't taken a drink yet. "Lemme see." Without even tasting it, he placed his glass on the counter and then took hers and placed it next to his. He grasped her gently by the shoulders and turned her around, pressing her against the counter. His lips fell gently onto hers. He kissed her slowly, teasing her lips apart as he deepened it.

He had no intention of going any farther than she was willing, but he liked kissing her. He found he wanted more and more. His eyes opened slightly as their lips parted. "Mmm. That is good," he breathed huskily.

She felt her knees quaking as she stood. Her hands moved to his face, stroking his cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. "Again," she demanded. She pulled him closer and their lips met again and again. 

The kisses were delicate, yet impatient. He moved his hands from her hips and placed them against her rear as he gently bent, lifted her, and placed her on the countertop. He moved between her parted legs. 

She moved her hands down to his neck. Her nails dug softly into his flesh before she moved lower on his back and tugged to pull up his shirt. "Yes, yes..." she breathed.

He grew impatient and reached behind him to pull the shirt up and off. He tossed it to the side and growled at the loss of contact from her mouth. He grabbed her ass and pulled her forward, allowing her to feel his need for her. "Melissa..." His fingers paused at the hem of her shirt. 

She moved her mouth against his ear. "What are you waiting for?" Her fingers fumbled with the fly of his jeans. She managed to pull the button free and the zipper down. Her hand trembled as she reached inside, anxious to touch his rigid flesh for the first time. 

Her hand slid along his length before she grasped him gently. Her eyes closed. "Norman..." Her hand slid up and down, stroking him slowly. She heard him gasp against her ear. 

He pushed her back slightly as he tugged off her shirt. His body ached to feel her against him. He groaned at the loss of her hand as he extricated it so that he could pull her shirt free. He tangled his fingers with hers and searched her eyes. He saw absolutely no desire to stop. The look on her face almost finished him, and she wasn't even touching him at this point. "Fuck," he growled.

She used her legs to pull him flush against her. "That's the general idea," she hissed before pressing her mouth to his. Her center ground against the bulge of his jeans. "But not here," she said as her lips moved along his jaw, kissing and biting then sucking. 

He wrapped her limbs around him and lifted her with ease. He made it as far as the rug in front of her fireplace. Could have been romantic, but it was too full of lust and need.

Clothes were jerked and yanked until they were naked. She pulled him down on top of her, hooking her leg around his waist. She hissed, "Please tell me you’ve got a condom in your pocket." Her body was beyond ready, but she had not been prepared for company of the male persuasion and, therefore, had no protection in her home whatsoever.

"Fuck, Mel." He pushed himself off her, staring down into her eyes. Blue on blue. "I’ve got something out there on the bike." The man didn't have women lined up, but he was prepared for anything. "Don't move. Fuck. Just stay put." He kissed her deeply and pushed himself the rest of the way up. He practically ran to her garage.

Her legs trembled as she lay in the semi-darkness and waited for him to return. She watched as he stepped into the kitchen and tore the wrapper with his teeth. He tossed it aside and began to roll a condom onto his length. She let out a soft whimper. "Jesus, what's taking so long?" she teased.

And then he was on her. He parted her legs with his hands and settled between her legs. His hands moved over her body, pinching, scratching and loving. "Just enjoying myself. That's all." He kissed her again and again before finally guiding himself into her.

She quivered at the feel of him. He was perfect. She shifted, taking him deeper. "Oh fuck," she whimpered as he slowly began to move inside her. She moved her hand up to the back of his head and tugged at his hair. "Don't stop. Please don't stop." It had been awhile for her, and she knew she wouldn’t last long.

He didn't stop. Their bodies tangled together and she gave up trying to figure out what was up, down, left or right. Her lips parted as a soft cry of pleasure erupted forth to break the silence. Her nails raked down his back. Nail marks bit into his skin. "Oh my..." The last of her words fell off as a gasp rippled through her.

He had climaxed just as she felt a second wave of pleasure taking hold. He collapsed onto her, unable to keep holding his weight up off of her. He closed his eyes tightly. His heart pounded loudly in his ears and he felt all the energy leave his body as he rolled from her.

They lay staring up at the ceiling. She reached for his hand, tangling their fingers together. "Jesus, Norman. Had I known..." She fanned herself and gave him a lazy smirk. "Mmm. Ready to go again?" She scooted closer and kissed his shoulder.

"Damn it, McBride. About damn near had a heart attack. Give me a reprieve." He turned then, grabbing her hip and pressing their bodies as close together as humanly possible. He buried his face in her neck and let out a sigh of sheer contentment. 

"You'll get a reprieve alright." Her hand snaked down between their bodies, only to be caught quickly around the wrist. She chuckled softly. "You're no fun." Her lips pressed into his temple and sighed. "Shall we move this party to the bedroom? Probably be more comfortable."

He nodded. "But in a minute, yeah?" He wasn't ready to let her go just yet. He kissed her neck and slowly pulled back so their eyes met in the semi-darkness. "Does that mean I'm spending the night?"

She nodded quickly. "I want you here." Tonight most especially. She wasn't one to usually bring anyone home, but when she did, she didn't kick them out right after. And she knew she wanted this to happen again... and again. She wasn't sure what it was, but she was excited for them to figure it out together.


	3. Need You Now

Melissa woke to an arm slung across her naked stomach. She grunted softly as she shifted. Her body was sore in places she hadn't been in a long time. Her lips formed a smile as she came face to face with the sexiest man she'd ever had privilege of looking at.

Blue on blue.

"Good. You're awake." He shifted, pulling her close. His lips met her temple and then brushed the crown of her head. He let out a soft sigh. "So what are our plans for today?" 

"Well, we have to be on set at three. New location. You did get the email, didn't you?" She tried to reach blindly toward the bedside table to grab her phone.

He reached for her hand, pulling it back to her side and tickling her in the ribs. "Yes. Yes, I did. I know all that. I meant until then, McBride." He shifted, pinning her beneath him. "I can think of a couple things we didn't get to do last night." He waggled his eyebrows playfully.

She tried to shift under him, pushing at him slightly. "Hey, Norman! I'm in shape, but not that good a shape. I'm sore everywhere." The sheet shifted, revealing first the swell of her right breast, then the nipple.

He smirked, lowering his head for a quick lick and a nibble. He chuckled softly when she whimpered and ran her hands up his arms and pushed his head back toward her breast. "Oh. We sure about that?" He flicked the tip of his tongue back and forth in rapid succession then slowed down to hold it gently in his teeth.

"One or two things, you say?" Her voice wavered slightly as she shifted, grinding against his bare leg. "I think..." Her head was spinning as his mouth fully engulfed her nipple. "I think that'd be okay." Her fingers wove into his hair. 

~ - - ~

Norman moved slowly toward the bathroom. The water from the shower had finally started, and he took full advantage. The steam kept him hidden until he wanted his presence known. He slipped into the shower behind her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Thought you could sneak away, did you?" He nibbled at her ear, licking the shell of it with the tip of his tongue. 

She turned slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a quick kiss. She gave her shoulders a bit of a shrug. "Hey, Reedus. I never said you weren't welcome to join me. Just said I was getting in the shower." She nuzzled her nose along his jaw and let out a soft hiss when his hands moved down to cup her rear end. "So, now that you're here, what do you plan to do with me?" Her blue eyes turned up to meet his.

He turned her so that her back pressed against the wall of her shower. The spray was hitting him full on and barely misting her, causing her to shiver in his arms. He lifted her slowly, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I think you get the general idea." He was already hard and pressing against her slick core. "Or should I give you another hint?" 

"But we have no...." Her hands pushed at his shoulders. It wasn't the time to get irresponsible. Something told her that while the fans might adore the idea of a Carol and Daryl child, she didn't want that. At all. Her nails dug into his skin slightly. She met his eyes. "Norman..."

"Melissa, I can...I can pull out." His voice was full of uncertainty. He knew full well that wasn't the way to go about it. That was exactly how he'd ended up getting Helena pregnant. Not that he regretted his son, but they were not in the place to even be thinking of children or the possibility of children. "We're out of rubbers anyway." He looked deep into her eyes. 

Her head moved back and forth quickly. "No. Just no." She wasn't the mothering type. Her hands moved up to his neck, squeezing slightly. "Then we'll just have to settle for fooling around." She loosened her legs, lowering her feet to the bathtub floor beneath them and pushed at him lightly to get him to step back. She took him in hand, stroking him slowly. "Could be fun," she challenged softly as she started to kiss his chest. Her tongue teased at his peaked nipple.

His hand moved up her slick back, cupping the back of her head as she lavished pleasure on one nipple then the other. "Jesus," he moaned, tongue peaking out to lick the water off his top lip. "Right there." His knees started to tremble as he pushed her back against the shower, pinning her, but allowing her to keep doing what she was doing. "Don't stop."

She stroked him faster and faster, then changed the pace and took him slowly. Her mouth moved along his Norman tattoo, tracing it with her tongue. She smiled against his skin. "Don't plan to. Quite like the feel of you like this." She picked up the pace again.

His mouth pressed against her forehead. His breathing was becoming rapid and shallow. His body responded to her touches, to her teasing. His mouth went dry, and he suddenly felt the world starting to go dim as his legs trembled again. He pressed harder against her. "I'm gonna..." he breathed right before he felt the release. His lips quivered. He shifted against her, taking her mouth with his and kissing her as deeply as he could with the little oxygen he had left inside him. 

He held himself up by placing his hand on the wall next to her head. "Jesus, Mel." He nuzzled his nose along her jaw and placed tiny kisses in its wake. 

Her arms went around him. "Well, now. I think we're down to one more thing we didn't get to." Her lips quirked up into a smile as his eyes lit up at the possibility. "But that'll have to wait. We're going to be late if we don't get a move on. I still need to eat, and we all know how cranky I can be if I've skipped a meal. It will not be pretty." She slipped out of his embrace, intent on finishing what she'd started when he'd joined her. "But you're welcome to stay and help with all the hard to reach places." She winked before ducking her head under the spray from the shower to wet her hair.

He had no intention of going anywhere. This thing with Mel felt different than anything else he'd ever experienced... more mature... and he was more than ready to see where it was going.

~- -The End- -~


End file.
